I Don't Want To Lose You
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: In the country of Amestris there is a group of people of different races and abilities who call themselves Fairies. Their alchemy is more like magic than science. The area that these Fairies reside in is called Fiore… And their city, Magnolia. Magnolia is a town nearby Resembool… Where a certain story began.
1. Parents

" **Who am I? One name you may have for me is the world-"**

A man with spiky blonde hair and amber eyes was walking alongside a woman with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. Over one of the man's eyes was a lightning-shaped scar.

The man wore a brown shirt tucked in to a pair of green pants. These pants were tucked in to black boots, and he wore a long trench coat lined with fur over his shoulders like a cape. The woman wore a simple dress of various pinks and the majority of her bangs were held up in a front ponytail.

" **Or you might call me the universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps the Truth."**

The couple, newlyweds, were walking through an orphanage. They had been passing by, and something had just felt right to go inside and adopt a child.

The woman smiled at the children, "Laxus! You should pick our child out!"

'Laxus' looked at the woman incredulously, "I should?"

The woman nodded, "Yes!"

'Laxus' sighed, "Fine then, Mira."

" **I am all, and I am one. So, of course, this also means that I am you."**

'Laxus' and 'Mira' continued to walk through the orphanage, soon coming across two infant children who seemed to be twins.

One was female, with medium-length dark brown hair and tanned skin. She had hazel-colored eyes and a light splash of freckles, and currently wore a little lilac-colored dress.

The other was male, with straight dark-brown hair and cold hazel eyes. He had the same facial structure and freckles as his sister, and wore a little black T-shirt with little white jean shorts.

" **I am the** _ **truth**_ **of your despair, the inescapable price of your boastfulness."**

'Laxus' pointed these two out to 'Mira'.

"Both of them, Laxus?" 'Mira' asked, looking surprised. 'Laxus' nodded. 'Mira' smiled.

"Okay!"

At the end of the day, Laxus and Mirajane Dreyar exited the orphanage holding the two infants. The girl was the elder twin, and the couple had decided to name her Darky. The boy they had named Hayato, though Mira had decided to use the nickname Yato.

" **And now,"**

Laxus and Mira smiled at their children.

" **I will bestow upon you the** _ **despair**_ **you deserve."**

" _Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. This is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange."_

 _ **In the country of Amestris there is a group of people of different races and abilities who call themselves Fairies.**_

 _ **Their alchemy is more like magic than science. The area that these Fairies reside in is called Fiore…**_

 _ **And their city, Magnolia. Magnolia is a town nearby Resembool…**_

 _ **Where a certain story began.**_

* * *

 **This is gonna be a kinda... abnormal crossover between Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. :3**

 **Please review!**


	2. Fullmetal

**There is no such thing as a painless lesson.**

Yato and Darky were now three years old. It was 1902, the year after the Ishval Civil War began when an Amestrian soldier shot an Ishvalan child.

This war had not yet asked the Fairies to join.

 **They just don't exist.**

Laxus and Mira had quickly discovered the oddness of their two children; Mental and social illnesses that were hard to treat. Yato had an extremely hard time showing and feeling emotion, but quite obviously loved his family dearly. Darky had severe social disability and was an extreme introvert, leading Yato to do a lot of the talking for her.

Darky also had a speech disability.

A great lot of that changed when the twins met two creatures that would become most important to them.

 **Sacrifices are necessary.**

Yato and Darky had been playing with two of their friends, Natsu and Gray, who were just a year or two older than them. It was mainly the twins watching Natus and Gray fistfight while Natsu's blue baby talking cat named Happy cheered Natsu on.

They had heard rustling from some bushes and moved to check it out. Within the bushes were two baby pink cats with similar body structure to Happy's, as if they were the same species. Darky frowned and picked them both up, offering one to Yato.

"Sowwy that we hafta go now, Natsu, Gway!" Darky apologized, her lisp corrupting the way she sounded her 'r's.

"It's fine, Darky, Yato!" Natsu grinned.

"You're taking those two to your parents, right?" Gray asked. Darky and Yato nodded.

"Hopefully they're okay." Gray said. Darky and Yato ran back to their house, spotting their father training and their mother hanging laundry.

"Mom!" Darky exclaimed, rushing over to Mira. Yato was on her tail. Mira looked over to her children, frowning and eyes widening upon seeing the cats.

"We found these two while we were playing with Natsu-san, Gray-san, and Natsu's cat." Yato informed, sounding a little freaked. Mira seemed surprised at her son's emotion and looked over the two cats.

"They're just exhausted." Mira informed her children with a small smile, "Why don't you take them to your rooms?" Darky and Yato nodded and headed to their individual rooms.

 **You can't gain anything without losing something first.**

The cats woke up a little while later and took an immense liking to the twin that had taken them. The cat Darky had taken was female and named Mary, while Yato's was male and named Mark. Both cats were amnesiacs.

" **Although if you can endure that pain and walk away from it…"**

A year passed. Darky and Yato were four years old, and a fated meeting happened on that day.

Laxus and Mira had gone to Resembool to visit a man named Van Hohenheim, and had taken Darky, Yato, Mary, and Mark with them so they could play with Hohenheim's sons, Edward and Alphonse.

" **You'll find that you now have a heart strong enough to withstand any obstacle."**

"Hi. I'm Edward. This is my little brother Alphonse." greeted the four-year-old blond-haired golden-eyed boy. A blond-haired brown-eyed boy around three was clinging to him in the same manner Mary and Mark were clinging to Darky and Yato.

"I'm Darky Dreyar. This is my twin brother Hayato Dreyar, but we all call him Yato." Darky smiled. Edward smiled back. Darky held up Mary.

"This is my cat, Mary." Darky said.

"...Nice to meet you." Mary gave a small bow.

"Mark." Yato held up Mark. Mark gave a small bow. Edward and Alphonse looked fascinated.

" **A Fullmetal Heart."**

* * *

 **Mark and Mary belong to A New Era of G. :3**

 **Please review! X3**


End file.
